


fluorescent nights

by ColorblindCity



Series: in short, shallow gasps [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, the kind that doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindCity/pseuds/ColorblindCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in silence, you thread<br/>rough hands through my hair,<br/>breathe on my skin,<br/>looking at me the way<br/>I look at the stars,</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluorescent nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever serious attempt at poetry.

 

 

 

 

I love nights like this, 

when the sky is fluorescent blue, 

as if the void were glowing,

as if the cosmos were filled with light, 

a blanket, a shield, a gentle hand, 

not the hunger crazed beast

it truly is, ready to swallow

swallow me whole.

 

 

 

I love nights like this, 

when the stars are clear and sharp, 

and they feel close enough 

I want to whisper to them

                                            all my secrets

                                                                    all my sins

                                                                                       all my lies

                                                                                                         all my vows. 

 

 

I love nights like this 

when you lie by me 

in silence, you thread

rough hands through my hair, 

breathe on my skin, 

looking at me the way 

I look at the stars,

 

and your dilated pupils 

glow like the fluorescent sky, 

and are rimmed by a thousand 

shimmering stars, 

blue constellations

swirling in the shallow waters 

of your steady, blessed soul.

I love nights like this, 

when you hold me close

enough that you can whisper

(the way i whisper to the stars)

                                                      of your oaths

                                                                               of your faults

                                                                                                       of your pleas

                                                                                                                                of your hopes

 

 

 

you whisper that: 

you love me more, 

you loved me first, 

and you will love me 

beyond the break of dawn.

 

And -Norns help me- I believe you,

with all the fabric of my soul.

 

 

 

 


End file.
